


Lightning in a Bottle

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [6]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward First Times, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Marriage Proposal, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Boomer was very aware he was rather musically inclined and he intended to put that to good use. Whether it was for composing original pieces for the band or if it was for creating a song to propose to his girlfriend with... he knew he was musically inclined but he was rather insecure about his abilities. Was he as good as people so often stated?
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium
Series: Powerpuff Girls Content :') [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687597
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Lightning in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!!!! We have finished the first six!!! It has taken some time, but all in all, I feel rather satisfied!!!!! It has been so much fine writing these, but I am not done!!! Next is Miss Robin Snyder. I have such an appreciation for her and the relationship I have thought up for her and Mike!!! See you all soon with that!!! I have also decided to write the oneshots I mentioned last instalment!!!
> 
> This installment is...... incredibly dark and I just wanna warn you guys. I often see people writing the blues and making their relationship so easy and not full of any dimension and...... I needed to give them some. These kinda things happen all the time in real life and.... truly it's a serious problem and I just. I needed to give dimension that fits in with how I feel they would have an issue??? They don't fight over much so... it would have to be something genuine to cause an actual problem. This DOES have a happy ending. Obviously. Just take caution. And please just be as happy as possible. <3
> 
> About the underage sex tag: Boomer and Bubbles are both fourteen at this point in time and it is all consensual. As always, I will not be writing it explicitly. With the other couples, I would be comfortable maybe writing the other couples first times because they are all over 16+. This however ?? Not so much :')) So I am sorry if anyone is disappointed about that. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!! <3

_mel·lif·lu·ous_

_ /məˈliflo͞oəs/_

_adjective_

_(of a voice or words) sweet or musical; pleasant to hear._

* * *

The word mellifluous was rather long and a touch complicated for those who perhaps did not know it's pronunciation or it's meaning. Mellifluous was beauty in sound... that was the way it had been described to Boomer Jojo when was a mere fourteen years old. He'd been pouring over a book on music, its history and its influence on cultures all over the world. He didn't know why, but for as long as he could remember, he'd been in love with music and poetry... so he'd chosen to read all about it. While he was reading, he'd come across a few words he had not understood. This had, of course, led him to ask Brick to help him with the meanings. He'd been able to help with some, but not even Brick, the genius he was very clearly turning out to be, knew everything. 

_'Mellifluous'_ had been a word not even Brick had heard of. It had surprised Boomer that there was anything Brick didn't know. To Boomer, his big brother was possibly the smartest person he had ever met. To Boomer, Brick was so, so incredibly cool. To Boomer... to Boomer, there was nobody better than his big brother. Well, except for maybe Bubbles, but that was a separate matter altogether and he knew that no matter what he did, no matter when, if he waxed poetic about her, he would probably be punched. However... it had been four years since Boomer had looked it up with a dictionary, humming happily as he thought about how lovely the word sounded... he found it a bit ironic. 

This word single-handedly paved Boomer's attitude in his relationship with Miss Bubbles Utonium. Bubbles, to him, was in all ways living perfection. She was sugar... she was the sweetest girl he had ever met, even though she too could have a temper like no other. Boomer found that fact incredibly attractive. He was utterly amazed by her and she had become his muse. Over the past thirteen years he had been alive, Boomer had been infatuated with her... but since he'd properly accepted it, she'd been his ultimate muse. She inspired most of his music and poetry, as well as his altogether lovesick mood. Bubbles was beautiful in every single way to him. 

And so now that they were eighteen, he had no self-control. He'd spent the past four years saving up money at his various jobs for this. He had wanted to prove to Bubbles and the professor that he was, in fact, capable of being responsible and was able to provide for her... and provide he had. He'd set up a savings account and bought himself a car when he was sixteen, making sure to ignore Butch's advice to get a car just because of it's physical aesthetic and take Brick's, which had been that it needed to be more reliable than anything else... not to mention, Brick had a pretty sweet ride that ran like a dream. He trusted Brick's opinion. 

Well... most of his opinions. However, when it came to his relationship with Bubbles, Brick's opinions and everyone else's went out the fucking window, except for when it was the blonde angel herself. This fact was exactly the reason why Boomer was doing what he was doing. He was waiting anxiously for the hours to pass, practicing until his fingers were sore. He was nervous... he was nervous, but he knew he had to do it now. 

When the clock hit seven, he packed up his guitar, slung the case over his shoulder and made way for the Utonium residence, biting his lip as he rang the doorbell. Blossom opened it, as per usual, inviting him in and automatically going to get him a can of grape pop they kept in the fridge just for him... they being Bubbles, because she knew it was his favorite. They kept up some small talk; Blossom asking where they were going to be hanging out, as well as what they were doing... Boomer didn't feel nervous to answer, as Blossom had definitely mellowed out since their first 'date' when they were fourteen. And since they were eighteen now, he knew that she was very used to having him around. He felt the same way about her and Buttercup when they came to the house to see his brothers.

The only difference this time was that Boomer had a very heavy question on his tongue, one he could not ask and one that kept him from telling Blossom the whole truth., because if she knew... the soft familiarity would be blown away as though it had never been there; a dandelion's seeds blown away prematurely by the wind, rather than an excited child. He was terrified. Everything he had built with Bubbles and her family could be ripped out from under his feet in an instant. Some might think this very idea would be enough to stop him from what he was about to do... but he just had to do it today. He could feel it in his bones. He could feel it in the weight of the black, velvet box in his pants pocket. Boomer was ready.

He was even more ready when Bubbles came skipping down the stairs, a bright smile on her face as she tossed herself into his arm, giggling happily when he daughter with a practiced ease, spinning her carefully for a moment before sitting her back down on her feet, letting her pull him down slightly for a kiss, not able to stop himself from smiling against her lips, knowing she was on her tiptoes as well. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling back to nuzzle their noses together, smiling at her. 

"Hi, angel... are you ready to go?" He asked softly, looking into those bright blue eyes and smiling when they crinkled at the corners with the smile she gave as she nodded. "Let's go get your jacket... it's a little chilly out today."

Bubbles said goodbye to her sister, even kissing the professor on the cheek before moving towards the door with Boomer, who took great care in taking her pale blue coat off of the hook, holding it open so she could slide into it, making her giggle. "Thank you, Boomie... you're too sweet."

"Just for you, beautiful." He smiled, taking her hand and saying goodbye to everyone else before he led her outside, beginning the walk to the beach. That was sort of their thing, even still... while they could fly, sometimes it was nice just to walk next to each other, the conversation light and full of laughter. He wanted this to be one of those times. 

"So... why the beach? I'm not complaining... you know I love the beach, but... isn't it kinda chilly?"

"Mm... yeah, but it should be ok... do you want my sweater?" He smiled, looking down at her. 

She only giggled in response, shaking her head. "No, I don't want you to be cold..."

"I'm a big boy, Bubs..." He laughed, nudging her gently with his elbow, pouting at the eyebrow she raised in his direction. "What's that look for?"

"I'm sorry, but you are the biggest baby when you're cold... and that's saying something... because Brick... Brick is dramatic about the cold." She giggled softly, covering her mouth with her free hand, Boomer's heart beating a little faster at the sight. She was unbelievably cute... 

"Yeah, ok... fair." He agreed, gently squeezing her hand as they continued to walk. "But... I'd rather you be warm, babe. I can handle a little bit of cold... even if I whine the whole time."

She laughed at that, nodding and resting her head against his bicep with a soft smile. "You never fail to be the perfect gentleman..."

"Because I happen to have the most lovely lady on my arm... I have someone to be a gentleman for." He responded with a soft smile, looking down at her, cheeks flushing when he realized she was looking right back at him. She giggled at that, squeezing his hand again.

Before too long, they were at the beach, Boomer leading her to their favorite spot... somewhere only they could get, since there was a bit of flying required. They'd turned it into a hideout of sorts ever since that first time their freshman year... four years ago to the day. He smiled as he moved a little deeper into the cavern, looking down at her as they finally reached their favorite spot... the spot where you could look out and see countless miles of deep blue sea, the most expressive sunsets and an unending sea of stars and constellations that had etched themselves into the inky black sky... if he was lucky, tonight they'd see all three, just like the first time. 

* * *

Boomer Jojo had never thought he would be one for school dances... they seemed a bit cheesy and cliche... stupid, really. Then again, he'd only heard what Brick and Butch had to say, which wasn't really a fair bias, as neither of them had gone to one and Butch was a romantic comedy fiend, especially when it came to the high school sweethearts variety... so when he'd heard about the homecoming dance, he decided he would give it a try. After all, he had a girlfriend... a girlfriend who was a cheerleader and had the most bubbly energy known to man... there was no way she didn't like dances or just dancing in general. 

He'd done his research and had asked Mike for some advice on how exactly one asked a girl to the dance... he'd only laughed a little bit when he went bright red and his gaze flickered to Robin. He deserved the punch he got at practice, because Robin had definitely noticed and she had definitely looked at them like they were being weirdos... to be fair, they were. He'd done it all... serenaded her in the cafeteria during lunch, watching her blush and smile up at him dreamily, her lunch tray completely forgotten. He really liked making her smile. 

So now, as he was racing around the house, all he could think of was Bubbles and making sure he had everything. Once HIM had found out that Boomer was going to the dance, he'd forced Brick and Butch to attend as well, which meant a few things. Brick was grumbling heavily under his breath, saying he felt stupid and he didn't even have a date, to which HIM cheekily replied to dance with Mike... he then added in a mumble 'Miss Utonium'. Brick had almost set the couch on fire. _Again._ Butch, on the other hand, was plotting just how to make sure no boys danced with Buttercup, claiming that it wasn't because he was jealous, but that Buttercup wasn't cute and people shouldn't be dancing with her out of pity... apparently, only 'the Butch' was allowed to dance with her out of pity, so he could tease her... yeah. Not because he was secretly hoping to sweep the green-eyed puff off of her feet. Boomer couldn't even count how many times he rolled his eyes.

It only got worse when their 'mother' turned his attention towards the youngest Ruff, Boomer himself. They'd all been given trims the previous night after they got home from the game, Butch complaining the whole time about making sure nobody would be able to see his pesky cowlick and Brick was trying to pretend he wasn't anxious about getting his hair cut, entertaining himself with a book that he couldn't have possibly been reading, since it was upside down and Brick had a hard time reading even when books were facing the right way. Boomer had simply sat quietly, smiling while he texted Bubbles, trying not to wiggle too much because his mama would literally snip at him. They all looked good after... or at least, Boomer liked to think they did. Brick had pouted for a solid three hours, even going to bed 'early' because he felt like it was too short now... which was funny because he hadn't even lost a full inch. Butch had been- well, Butch was Butch. He had spent a good hour admiring himself in the mirror, calling Buttercup up just to annoy her and tell her how good he looked. Boomer looked the same... seriously. He didn't think that HIM actually even did anything, but he was pretty thankful, because Bubbles was quite attached to his hair. 

The only thing to deal with now was their outfits. It was a formal, which meant at least a button-up and a tie, as well as some nice pants... however, the lobster wanted 'his babies' to all look like they were actual movie stars or some shit, because he took the theme to heart. That was exactly how Boomer had found himself sitting on the floor, Mojo tying his tie with a grumble about how 'dances are ridiculous, as they are dumb, because dumb things are absolutely ridiculous'... yeah. He blocked most of it out, mind stuck on the conversation he had been subjected to the previous night. 

After Brick and Butch were in bed, Boomer was called into the kitchen and sat down by his parents, anxiety welling up in him, but he was quickly reassured by him that he hadn't done anything wrong, which was honestly pretty reassuring, in a really strange way. Apparently, they'd found out about his relationship status, as the professor had called Mojo and very angrily informed him that both of their youngest children were now in a romantic relationship... Boomer could only wonder what he'd heard Bubbles talking about and with who. Apparently, he had insisted to Mojo the importance of giving him 'the talk', because even if they were young, it was important to make sure they knew the consequences of being... sexually active. 

Now, Boomer was often referred to with terms regarding his 'lack of intelligence'... but even he knew that if you tell a teenager about something and tell them not to do it? It makes them want to do it even more. This specific topic was doubled in regard. The issue there being... Mojo was an ape... and... well, HIM... you get the point. Neither of them really knew what they were talking about. That had led to an instruction to 'watch videos' and 'not to be scared of the female form'. So basically, the knowledge imparted to him was to watch porn and just figure it out when he got there. Piece of cake, so far as Boomer was concerned. With that logic, he was an expert. Really.

Boomer kept this new 'knowledge' to himself, wondering if Bubbles had gotten a similar speech from the professor. Somehow, he couldn't picture Bubbles actually... watching anything like that. She was far too soft, too innocent. There was no doubt in his mind about that. So now, Boomer was impatiently waiting for the go-ahead from his parents so he could leave to pick up Bubbles. 

Just when he thought they were finally being told to go, Mojo stood before them, arms crossed as cleared his throat. "Cherished sons! I have had this discussion with your youngest brother who is the youngest, but seems to be maturing faster biologically! However, I have decided to impart you all with this wisdom, as I want no complaints from those silly girls' father! If you chose to partake in carnal desires which are carnal and driven by selfish desires, make sure you do your research and use what is called 'protection', which is called protection because it protects from-"

He was cut off by HIM, who rolled his eyes, handing each boy a foil packet. Brick went bright red, shaking his head and throwing the packet back at their mother, saying very vehemently he did not need it. Butch's cheeks flushed deep, but he slid the foil packet into his pocket anyway, making a crude joke even though his eyes were very obviously stuck to the floor. Boomer, on the other hand, thanked his parents and slid the foil-wrapped item into his wallet, smiling as he wondered if he would need it. He doubted it, yet again, because Bubbles seemed far too innocent to even want to do anything of the sort until they were older... he wondered if she even knew what sex was. He couldn't remember if the girls had also had to take a sex education class in seventh grade.

It didn't matter though, because before he could connect the memories, he was being shooed out of the house by Mojo and HIM, anxious excitement filling up his chest. The three boys quickly made their way to the Utonium residence, Boomer hitting the doorbell and smiling warmly as he waited for an answer. What he had not anticipated was for the professor to answer the door, glaring him down. 

"O-Oh, hi- I mean! Hello, sir! What nice weather we're having!" Boomer laughed nervously, swallowing as he looked up at the man in the doorway. 

"Mm..." He gave a fake smile, eyes crinkling. One might think it was genuine, if they weren't there to physically feel just how threatening the aura was surrounding him. "Hello, _Boom Boom._ Yes, quite lovely weather."

Butch snorted at that, but cleared his throat and looked away when a glare was sent his way from the professor. Ahh. He must have found out that Butch and Buttercup were flirting nonstop with each other. The professor then turned his attention to Brick, who gave him a polite smile.

"Nice to see you again, Professor Utonium. Thank you for allowing us to accompany your daughters to the dance." Brick smiled, looking ever so polite. 

"Nice to see you too, Brick." Oh. So _he_ got a genuine smile. No one could deny that Boss was the best. "How'd your science project go?"

As they got talking, Butch and Boomer found themselves standing awkwardly in the living room, praying the girls came down quickly so they didn't have to be stuck under the professor's glare for too much longer. Thankfully their prayers were answered, because they heard footsteps running full speed down the stairs, followed by a shrill scream from Bubbles who was upstairs. 

"BUTTERCUP! PLEASE DON'T EAT I JUST FINISHED YOUR MAKEUP! I WORKED HARD ON THAT!"

There was a grunt and the sound of the fridge slamming shut. "I didn't want to wear any in the first place and you forced me into this stupid _dress!_ "

"But you look pretty!" Bubbles whined, another flurry of footsteps and Boomer was so breathless at the mere idea of what she might look like that he didn't even notice how red Butch's face had gotten at the idea of Buttercup in a dress. 

Blossom's exasperated laughter filtered down the stairs and she was the first one they saw, Brick's eyes glancing over to her and then back to the professor before doing a very, _very_ obvious double take, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Blossom's hair was completely down for once and she was wearing a soft pink dress, the freckles on her shoulders showing slightly through the sheer fabric on her shoulders before it deepened into tulle and satin. Brick looked like he was going to pass out. He cleared his throat, looking back at the professor who looked like he had just lost his favorite Rowdyruff... because he had.

It only got worse when Buttercup made her appearance. She was wearing a two piece, so it didn't technically count as a dress. Her midriff was showing just a little bit, before the pastel green fabric floated down to the ground. It was modest, save for the exposed strip of skin and Butch was gaping, which caused her to glare. 

"Say a word and you'll experience pain you never thought you'd feel." 

"W-Why did you assume it was going to be something bad!?"

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is bad."

"What if I called you beautiful and surprised you entirely?" He wiggled his eyebrows, but it was evident from the color on his face that he meant it.

"Ew." She gagged, but the pink in her cheeks definitely wasn't just from the makeup.

Then came Bubbles... Boomer was sure he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. She was an angel and he was completely captivated. She walked into the room like a breath of fresh air, a complete dream in [baby blue](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1699/4441/products/Blue_Prom_Dress_Off_Shoulder_Flower_Appliques_Long_Party_Dress_D72.jpg?v=1572920163)... and... her hair was _down._

Boomer had never seen her with her hair down and thus had failed to notice just how long it had gotten since they were kids... she was gorgeous. 

"W-Wow..." He stammered out, cheeks a deep red color. He was hyper-aware of the latex item in his wallet, swallowing as he tried to brush that thought away. "B-Bubbles... you're... wow..."

"For a guy so into poetry, you kinda suck with words." Butch cackled, earning a punch to his shoulder, which was met with a yelp. 

Bubbles didn't notice, only smiling as she walked towards Boomer, expression bright as she looked up at him. Even in heels, she was tiny in comparison... tiny, manicured fingers reaching up to fix his tie. "You look very 'wow' too... but I think handsome fits you better..."

Boomer's cheeks were deep with color, him smiling down at her shyly. "A-And I think beautiful suits you better, but... there aren't really any words that properly show off how perfect you are..."

"Oh, Boomie..." She giggled, gently pulling him down by the tie to kiss his cheek when the professor loudly cleared her throat and she glared at her father before quickly hiding it with a smile. "Yes, daddy?"

"Why don't you all get going? Remember to be home before eleven." He said, arms crossed. "And remember what we talked about Bubbles." 

Bubbles gave him an innocent look, tilting her head. "What are you talking about, daddy?"

Buttercup looked seconds away from dying, Blossom's cheeks flushed as she tapped her heel on the tile floor. The professor gave her a sweet smile. "Nothing, sweetie. Have a nice time."

Boomer felt slightly confused by that, but he was pulled out of his thoughts by Bubbles taking his hand, leading him outside, followed by their siblings. He didn't process much of the next twenty minutes, as it was spent on their way to the dance, Bubbles giggling and talking about something he couldn't focus on, as he could only focus on what the professor had said and the dark look that had crossed over his face when he had. However, the second they got to the school, it was like it had never happened, because Bubbles was eagerly bouncing on her heels and squealing in excitement when she found Robin in the gym. 

He let himself be dragged along, making soft conversation with Mike while the girls gushed to each other. Boomer seriously was not capable of focusing. His eyes were glued to Bubbles... she looked so pretty. Well, obviously. Bubbles always looked pretty, but this was so different. There was something about her that was just... different. Maybe it was due to the difference in her makeup... maybe it was the dress... maybe it was the way her curls fell across her shoulders down her back or the way she just seemed to be glowing... he didn't know what it was, but he was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life and he was even more sure it couldn't get much better than this. Maybe that was what wordlessly inspired him to wrap his arms around her from behind, kissing the top of her head as he heard the soft squeak of surprise, a soft set of blue eyes on his face before he got a smile and she relaxed into his arms, attention going back to Robin for a moment.

"Sorry, Robbi... I think we're gonna dance for a bit. I'll see you later?" Robin smiled and nodded, turning back to Mike, who was her own unofficial date, his face flushing when she asked if he wanted to dance. Bubbles smiled and led them away, turning to face Boomer properly. "Hi, handsome..."

"Hi, angel..." He murmured, smiling down at her. There was almost a foot of difference between them, which made his heart stutter more than he'd like to admit. He'd gone through a random growth spurt practically overnight... he'd gotten many, many kisses after that. Apparently, she really liked him tall. "Could I trouble you for a dance, my fair lady?"

"You may..." She giggled, letting him place his hand on the small of her back, pulling her flush against him, his other hand taking hers, her free one resting on his arm. 

They danced for what felt like forever, but not long enough, Bubbles' cheek pressed to the place where his heart sat in his chest, humming along softly to the songs that filled the atmosphere around them. Boomer knew he was an awful dancer, but Bubbles seemed to be having a good time, which was all that really mattered. 

"Mm..." She hummed at one point, looking up at him. "Boomie...?"

"Yeah...?"

"I like being this close to you..." She smiled, cheeks flushed ever so slightly. 

"O-Oh..." He murmured, laughing shyly. "I-I like it too... 's nice..."

She giggled softly, nodding as she batted her eyelashes at him. Now... Boomer liked to think he was pretty in control over his feelings... but those big blue eyes fluttering at him like that...? He was utterly destroyed. He swallowed softly and she giggled, nuzzling him gently. "You're so cute..."

"N-Nah, that's you..." 

"Mm... doesn't mean you aren't too." 

He gave her a little smile at that, biting his lip. He'd learned his lesson from the last time she called him cute and he complained... he knew it was better to just accept it... boys could be cute too, apparently, and it wasn't an insult. He'd gotten used to Bubbles sort of affection... soft and loving... it could feel a bit strange at times, some of the things she would call him. She would call him pretty and he might think briefly he wasn't masculine enough, but then, she'd give him this look and pull him in by his hoodie strings and kiss him entirely breathless... it was entirely outstanding to him just how amazing she made him feel with every single word she spoke to him. 

"You're the cutest, Bubbles... really." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "And... and incredibly beautiful... I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have a girl like you..." 

"Boomer..." She murmured, cheeks flushed as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. "I don't think you know I feel the same way... really..."

He blushed, smiling softly and dipping her gently, pressing their lips together, feeling her clutch for purchase gently at his jacket as their lips met. She made a soft sound, pulling back with a soft expression, looking innocent but... different somehow. 

"Boomie... do you maybe wanna go somewhere for a little bit...?" She asked softly, eyes sparkling in the way that always took his breath away. 

"Y-Yeah, sure..." He murmured, laughing nervously. "Where...?"

"You know like... all the cool spots, right? Surprise me!" She giggled, looking at him from under her lashes. "Make it romantic..."

He swallowed, nodding nervously. They snuck out of the dance, hand and hand and Boomer flew into the air, leading her to the beach and down to where there was a cavern. Probably nobody really knew about it, considering it was a bit far out for a normal human... he felt confident that they could just have a nice time alone together. Because of her dad's rules, they were strictly prohibited from spending any time together. All of them were, really, because the professor didn't trust the boys... well, except Brick, apparently, because if it was him and Blossom it was fine. Hypocritical and unfair. 

Now though, it didn't seem to matter. He just wanted to have a sweet time with her before she had to go home and pretend they had barely even touched to dance. It made Boomer a little sad. He didn't know why the professor didn't like him, but he'd like to get to the bottom of it as quickly as possible so he could fix things. That was for another time. After a little more flying, Boomer slowly set his feet on the stone ground of the cavern, smiling when Bubbles stood before him. 

"We're here..." He murmured, pointing towards the sky outside of the cave, smiling at the way her face looked bathed in gentle moonlight. "It's beautiful, right...?"

She nodded, eyes wide as she looked up to the stairs. "It's so gorgeous..."

"And somehow it still pales in comparison to you, angel." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her temple. "You're the most beautiful thing in the world..."

"Oh, Boomie..." She smiled softly, biting her lip and looking up at him. "Um... I want to show you something. It's a surprise. Will you turn around?"

Boomer's brow furrowed but he nodded, turning around and closing his eyes. "Ok, just lemme know when to turn around..."

He waited patiently, hearing a soft rustling and he hummed curiously. It only took a moment more though before she gently tapped his shoulder and he turned around, looking down at her before his eyes widened. He swallowed, staring at her with a shocked expression. Standing before him now was Bubbles, dress pooled at her feet and standing in her bra and underwear. Boomer coughed softly, reaching up to awkwardly rub at the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "That's- haha... what ya doin', Bubbles?"

She blinked, a confused look crossing over her face before her fingers twitched and she nervously wrapped her arms around her stomach, before quickly grabbing her dress, pulling it against her body to cover her bare skin. "I- well, I just thought- I'm an idiot... aren't I?"

Boomer made a weak sound, cheeks flushed before he moved closer, cupping her cheeks and flinching when she moved back, almost slipping on the fabric of her dress. "Baby, what- no, you're not an idiot, I'm just... I'm really confused..."

"You laughed... B-Boomer, it's ok... if you don't-" She cut herself off, looking down at the blue fabric clutched in her fingers with tears in her eyes. "If you find my body... gross... it's fine, I get it... I don't really like it either... and um... i-if you're not ready- I just thought... maybe..."

"Bubbles." He said seriously, cupping her cheeks and tilting her head up, looking down at her with concern. "Your body isn't gross... so so far from being gross... I don't think I've ever seen someone so beautiful in my life and I don't think I ever will... I think you're gorgeous... really... I'm sorry, I just... I laughed because I was surprised... I didn't think that you would... do that. But I'm not complaining..."

A tear slipped down Bubbles cheek, a little bit of mascara smudging under her eye. He made a soft sound, kissing her temple. "I-I'm sorry, for crying, I just... I-I don't like my body o-or... myself very much..."

The dress slipped to the floor as she weakly wrapped her arms around Boomer. He made a soft sound, wrapping his own arms around her, nuzzling the top of her head. "Bubs... listen... I think you're beautiful... every bit of you... seriously... like... _wow._ You're gorgeous... and... I know that me saying that won't just... make you love yourself... but like... I'll tell you every day just how beautiful I think you are... if it helps... y'know? I love you, so... just... just know I'd do anything for you, if it made you feel better about yourself. If it would help you see yourself even just a fraction as beautiful as I think you are..."

"R-Really...?" She murmured, voice soft and small and Boomer hated that he had to hear it like that. He didn't ever want to hear her sounding so defeated... so incredibly broken. He hoped he never had to hear it again. 

"Bubbles, you are the most beautiful girl... really..." He murmured, nuzzling her. "I'm just... I'm not the best with words, but I'll get better... if it means helping you see just how perfect I think you are... even if my opinion doesn't really matter..."

"I-It matters to me..." She sniffled. "More than anything..."

"Well, babe... your positive opinion of yourself should matter most, you know?" He smiled, pulling back to kiss her forehead. "You taught me that, you know...? That the things you love about yourself are the most important things, but you gotta try and love the things you don't like, too..."

He kept his voice soft, hands slowly moving down until his hands rested over her ribcage. She bit her lip, looking up at him with a soft sound, eyes still a bit cloudy. 

"Please don't cry... you're so incredibly beautiful..." He murmured, nuzzling her, letting his fingers tap a beat over her ribs, slowly beginning a dance, softly singing under his breath to her. She went along with it, hands gently clutching the back of his dress shirt. It was incredibly intimate... she'd stopped shaking. He felt good about that. "Remember how I used to hate singing...? But then you showed me just how fun it was...? And now it's my favorite thing..."

"I thought I was your favorite thing..."

"Ahh, well... I mean my favorite thing to do... and I haven't done you yet." He teased, but regretted it immediately. He sounded like Butch. "I-I'm sorry, that was du-"

Bubbles cut him off by pulling him down by the tie, pressing their lips together, a smile clear in the exchange. "Do you want to...?"

Looking at her now, she looked just as beautiful as always, if not more so, even with the mascara under her eyes... she looked just as gorgeous always, but now there was a genuine sort of vulnerability to her. She was being serious... she was exposing her insecurities because she trusted him. She was being vulnerable and letting herself open up to him. He could tell there was a sort of confidence beginning to bloom under the soft skin and muscle... that deep in her chest, she knew he meant what he said, even if it would take some time for her to believe it herself... that look of confidence was so incredibly endearing to him. 

And so, a while later, when they were laying on the floor of the cave, a blanket that Boomer kept there beneath their bodies, Boomer was speechless. He'd been told it would be good... maybe a bit awkward, but good... and if you're lucky enough, your first time could be _great._ Boomer knew he'd been one of the lucky ones. He'd been lucky because he had someone amazing to share it with... the one person he wanted to continue sharing it with for the rest of his life. He had been breathless after, caught off guard by just how nice it felt to have Bubbles pressed against him, a bit sleepy and a bit sweaty... he loved this feeling. It didn't matter that they'd just finished doing something they'd both been told not to... it didn't matter because the love was there. So many things could potentially go wrong, but somehow, he knew it would all be alright... he also knew that he'd spend his life being with Bubbles if he had the opportunity. 

As far as Boomer was concerned, his angel was just that... an angel... and also his soulmate. 

* * *

It took a while for them to arrive, mainly because Boomer and Bubbles always got a bit distracted when it came to each other... because now that they were eighteen, the Professor would let them go out alone together... no supervision or double or triple dates necessary, because they were adults. It was nice, that much was for sure, because they got to spend their time together however they liked, not having to make plans based off of whoever they were with... because as fun as spending time with Blossom and Brick could be, Blossom didn't exactly _love_ going to the beach. She'd just kind of sit and read until Brick would grab her and drag her into the water, kicking and screaming. They almost always would end up at a cafe for this reason, because Blossom really hated getting her hair wet in the ocean. 

However, now, they have the option to go any and everywhere they please with no restrictions. Boomer was relishing in Bubbles' new freedoms, but he knew that how eager and joyful he looked every time he picked her up probably didn't help with the Professor's opinion of him... he really wanted to fix that someday, but he isn't quite sure how to do it. He also doesn't know how his current plan is going to fair when the very threatening man finds out about it. Not that Boomer really cared... he cared more about making Bubbles happy for the rest of her life. What everyone else thought was far from on his mind... he'd spent weeks thinking about that and worrying about what they'd all say. 

They'd say they were stupid and immature... far too young to be getting married. However, Boomer had made up in his mind that there is no such thing as 'too young' to get married if both participants are happy and in love and things are done legally. It shouldn't matter to anyone else. They were eighteen. They were happy and in love, just much as they had been and more from the day they got together... so he didn't think it was a bad thing. So long as Bubbles wanted it and she was ready. That was all he needed. He didn't care if the Professor tried to throttle him. He didn't care if Brick didn't talk to him for a bit. He didn't care about Blossom or Buttercup or Butch, either... so long as his angel was happy.

To Boomer, Bubbles was his saving grace. She showed him what it was like to love and to feel truly loved after everything went down with his 'parents', while his brothers unknowingly pulled away, though completely unintentional. Bubbles had been there for him through it all... he didn't resent his brothers anymore, but he definitely didn't exactly trust them to be there for him when he needed it... which meant that Bubbles was all he felt he consistently had. And he assumed it would stay like that forever. He felt grateful... he knew they were support systems for each other... they'd helped each other love themselves and the love for each other fell into place in the most fitting way possible. 

Boomer knew what people thought. Everyone thought their relationship was easy... that it was always happy and positive... but they were wrong. They were just as capable as everyone else at getting angry and they did in fact fight often, even though it was over more serious things, like how constantly mean they were to themselves... Bubbles would get frustrated when he would call himself stupid, most often resulting in her screaming at him about how smart he actually was and flying away before he could get a word out, while he tended to get a bit mad whenever Bubbles would say she looked fat or ugly. They knew that those kinds of things couldn't be helped and that self-love wouldn't bloom just from one person telling you how great you are, but giving each other constant reassurances would help... that's why Bubbles would return with the box of poems she'd made of the ones he'd given her, reading them to him and reassuring him of his intelligence and how amazing they sounded... it was the same reason Boomer would pull Bubbles down onto the bed and lift her shirt over her head, pressing kisses to the soft skin of her stomach, nuzzling her and telling her how beautiful she really was. 

It was blatant intimacy and an understanding of each other that had always been there. It didn't matter if they were only eighteen... Boomer was sure he'd loved her in some type of way from the day he met her. They were made for each other, literally, and Boomer had definitely begun to believe in soulmates... Bubbles Anne Utonium was, in fact, his soulmate and nobody could tell him any different because they were wrong. They'd grown together, taught each other how to love themselves for their flaws and had even managed to help each other figure out what they wanted for their lives. They'd decided to teach... Boomer teaching English and Bubbles deciding to teach art. They'd talked about marriage and babies... God, had they talked about babies.

Boomer remembered the first time they talked about it, he'd ended up laying between her legs, pressing soft kisses to her abdomen in gentle thought, Bubbles laughing with shy affection. They'd been seventeen and while the idea was appealing, they were definitely keen on waiting until they were married to even think about actually doing something like that. However, the idea was so incredibly sweet... Bubbles and himself, laying in bed with a kid or two and another on the way, tucked safely inside of Bubbles, holding hands as the sun began to filter in, her ring sparkling on her finger... it was a beautiful thought and Boomer wanted to make that come true. In all of his dreams, pregnancy and motherhood suited Bubbles really well... he couldn't wait to see just how true it was.

So now, as he led Bubbles back into their cave, he felt his heart pounding. He had spent hours decorating the place, making it as nice as possible, string lights hanging from the top of the cave, blinking gently and mimicking fireflies, a small picnic set up on a blanket in the middle. Bubbles looked at it all in surprise, her mouth hanging open in awe as she looked around, taking it all in. 

"Boomer... this is beautiful..." She murmured, her hand falling away from his, moving to gentle run across the twinkling strands of lights, hanging all around them. "When did you do this...?"

"I, uh... got up really early this morning." He laughed shyly, biting his lip. "You really like it?"

"I love it..." She smiled up at him, cheeks flushed slightly. "What's... what's the occasion? I know it's our anniversary, but... wow..."

He bit his lip, smiling as he gestured to the blanket and she raised an eyebrow, but sat, watching as Boomer pulled out his guitar, cheeks flushed a deep red. "Um... you know that I like... write you a song every year and... and I sing it to you, but... this year, it's special... or well. I hope it's special. I... I want to show you how much you mean to me, you know?"

"Boomer..." She smiled up at him, biting her lip. "That's so sweet..."

He smiled softly, preparing himself as he sat down. He hummed and cleared his throat as he began to strum his guitar, looking right at her as he played.

_"I love you more than anything and I remember every little thing that made me fall in love with you... so let me take this time to say I really love you... you make me feel like I'm in a dream and I smell your perfume on myself way better than others do... take my hand and come to me, although I knew it you could be my destiny... so Bubbles, angel, marry me..."_

He slowly cut off, looking down at her with red cheeks. Her eyes were wide and her mouth fell open, Boomer quickly moving so he could reach into his pocket, handing her thing ring box. "B-Bubbles, listen, I know it isn't much, but... but y'know, I just... I love you. And I'd love to marry you... if you'd want to..."

Bubbles looked down at the box, looking at the ring set inside. He watched all of the emotions pouring over her face before a shaky smile fell onto her lips. "I... Boomer, do you mean that...? Really?"

"Of course I mean it..." He murmured, cheeks flushed as he looked at her. "If you want to get married... I would... I would love to marry you."

Bubbles smiled, biting her lip. "I... Boomer, that's... aren't... aren't people gonna be, I dunno, mad...?"

Boomer bit his lip, looking at her sadly. "I mean... maybe... but..."

She let out a soft laugh, shaking her head. "I-It doesn't matter, Boomie, I... I wanna marry you. Um... yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Boomer smiled warmly, cheeks flushed as he put his guitar aside, putting the ring on her left finger and smiling warmly as he cupped her cheeks, pressing their lips together and they fell against the blanket, Bubbles laughing against his mouth. 

It was a nice time... they didn't let themselves think about how other people might react, they only let themselves be happy. 

* * *

Sadness. Despair. Anger. Frustration. Exhaustion.

Boomer was feeling all of these things. He was standing in the hospital room, pacing around with a grimace on his face. He could hear Bubbles groaning softly on the bed, her knuckles turned white as she gripped at the bedrails, her wedding ring currently far too large for her finger, now thin and frail. He couldn't bring himself to look at her... she looked like she was dying... she _was_ dying. She was dying in this hospital bed and he was angry. 

He'd told her after her second pregnancy. He told her they should wait or they should stop... they had three kids then. It was more than enough. He was happy... and she should have been. But Bubbles had insisted on being stubborn. She had insisted on proving that she was so much stronger than the doctors had warned her... that she'd live through all of the strain in her heart... she was so stupid. She was being stupid and Boomer was angry at her. He was so angry that if she by some miracle _did_ make it out of this alive and well, he was absolutely going to spend hours yelling at her. Because he was angry. 

He was angry... he was angry at himself, because he hadn't stopped her. He wished he had gone out one day and gotten a vasectomy... he wished he had told her no after the twins were born... but he'd done it again. After the birth of their fourth child, she had finally agreed to stop... so why, why did this happen? Was it a cruel joke? That despite all of the birth control and protection... Boomer was watching his wife be broken by a fifth child. 

He was angry. He didn't want this. He didn't want a fifth child. He wanted his wife to _live._ He wanted to hear her laugh and smile every day for the rest of his life. He was supposed to die first. All of this... this pain and anger for a fifth fucking kid... he should have done something. Anything, if it meant she wouldn't currently be dying without any way to help her. Because he didn't want this baby. They had enough kids... sure, he would have loved this kid with everything he had if it wasn't like this... if the doctor hadn't told them there was almost no way she would make it out of this. He couldn't even bring himself to be happy at the idea of the birth of his fourth daughter... all because his wife was dying.

It wasn't fair. He'd fallen in love with _her._ He'd fallen in love with Bubbles... he loved their children... so much... but he'd fallen in love with Bubbles first. He felt awful for saying he'd trade them away if it meant keeping Bubbles, because they were his children, something he'd created with her... so why was he regretting ever giving her any? Why was he regretting Bambi? Why was he regretting Brent and Briar...? Why was he regretting Bonnie...? He knew why... because this _parasite_ was killing his wife... his soulmate... his _angel._

It seemed sick and sadistic to call her that now... now that she was dying. Was that the point? Was she going to become his guardian angel? He didn't want a guardian angel... he wanted her there on Earth, next to him with a bright smile and a happy laugh... it was stupid. It was ridiculous. It was unfair... all over a fifth baby that they didn't even want. Though, he knew that wasn't true... he knew Bubbles wanted it. She had seemed a little nervous, but he could practically feel the underlying smile... he hadn't felt too bad when he had stormed out of the room at that doctor's appointment. He also didn't feel too bad now at the idea that he didn't want to face her... it was bad enough listening to her trying to stifle her pained cries.

"Boomie..." Her weak voice called from the bed, holding out her hand that wasn't attached to the IV... Boomer let his eyes trail over to her, chest pinching at the sight of tears falling down her face, meaning she was trying to stay quiet so he wouldn't get more upset. It wasn't working. She was pale, her skin slicked with sweat and her face pinched with pain. "Please... come sit down... Boomie, I promise... I'm gonna be ok..."

He scoffed, turning to look at her, a hand shooting up to forehead as a sound fell from his lips. "Bubbles- are you _stupid?_ You can't- you don't seriously think that you are just gonna be fine!"

Her eyes had widened for a moment, swallowing softly as she looked at him, taking in a breath. "Yeah... I... I know, I'm... Boomer, I'm sorry, I'm trying my best..."

He felt himself be pulled back from flying off the wall, anger disappearing as he walked towards the bed, sinking pathetically into the chair and taking her hand, resting his head on her lap, sighing. "I'm sorry... Bubs... I-I don't think you're stupid, I'm just..."

He had trailed off, anxiety strong inside of him as he bit his lip. He felt Bubbles free hand tuck into his hair, softly rubbing his scalp. He heard her make a soft sound, her hand moving slowly. "I know... I'm just... I'm sorry. You're right... but Boomer, I'm gonna be alright... I know it's hard to believe whenever I'm so sick, but... please just try to be positive..."

"Do you not understand how hard it is to be positive when you're watching your wife die?" He hissed softly, shaking his head against her thigh. "Because of that- that _thing_!" 

He felt Bubbles tense, before a hand slid under his chin and forced his head up, Bubbles eyes full of tears. "Dammit, Boomer. Do you not think _I_ am scared? I'm _dying!_ Of course I'm scared! However, that is _not_ to blame on this baby! This is our child, Boomer Kenneth Jojo! A-And if anything happens to me! You better love her just as much as the rest of our children! As much as you love _me!_ Do you understand?" 

His eyes were full of tears and he nodded, leaning into her hand that was now cupping his cheek. "I-I'm sorry... Bubbles, I-I'm sorry, I just... I-I don't know what I'm gonna do w-without you..."

She gave him a sad look, biting her lip. "I know... but... you... you might have to... don't be scared... you're the best daddy to our babies, Boomer, and... a-and I hope I get to watch you raise them up right..."

"B-But... but, I need you here... next to me, I-I can't do this alone..." He murmured, sniffling softly as his voice cracked. "I don't wanna do it without you..."

"You can... i-it's scary... I can't... I can't imagine how scary it is and I-I'm sorry for pushing for more babies, I just..." Her voice cracked now and her head fell against the pillows, swallowing weakly as a tear fell heavy down her cheek. "I-If I died... I-I thought... I-I thought if we had more kids... y-you wouldn't be so lonely... you've felt so lonely s-since... since Mojo left..."

He looked at her in shock, eyes wide and feeling like his heart had just been ripped from his chest. "B-Bubbles... baby, _angel..._ you're my whole world, I... why couldn't you have just... God, why couldn't you just let me keep _you_?"

She swallowed, biting her lip. "I-I dunno... I thought you wanted a big family..."

"Bubbles, no, I wanted _you._ I wouldn't have- God, I would have been fine without any kids!"

"Please don't wish away our children..." She murmured, stroking his cheek and giving him a sad look. "Are you really trying to tell me now, that you'd be half as happy without Bambi...? And... and the other three?"

"No, I just... I love our kids, but... b-but if I never had them, it would have been ok, because I'd have you..." He said, swallowing softly, looking up at her with sad eyes. 

"I know... but I don't want to imagine a world where we don't have them... we have the most amazing little babies..."

Boomer sniffled, biting his lip and nodding as the image of four blonde-haired, blue-eyed little angels filled his head. "Y-Yeah... we do..." 

She smiled softly, nodding. "So think about that... and... just think about how lucky we are to be getting another one..."

He tried not to feel utterly heartbroken, swallowing and nodding, turning his head to kiss her palm. "I-I'm trying... I promise..."

The next few hours went by as any would, Bubbles occasionally crying out in pain as her body prepared itself for birth. He couldn't stop the anxiety flowing through himself, Boomer terrified even to speak, biting his lip as he nodded and listened silently, scared that his last words to her might be something dumb... something random... not praising her for being the best wife and mother anyone could have asked for... he was in so much pain. 

After the fifth cry of immense pain, Bubbles becoming paler by the second, he squeezed her hand, swallowing as he kissed her knuckles. "I-I'll... I'll be right back, beautiful... I... I love you... so, so, so much." 

She bit her lip, nodding and softly brushing his jaw with a smile. "Can I have... have a kiss?"

He didn't want to... he didn't want their last kiss to be in a hospital while she slowly died... he didn't want it to be tainted with his sadness and anxiety. However, looking at the fear in her eyes, he leaned forward, softly cupping her jaw as he pressed their lips together, knowing she had to feel his tears falling onto her cheeks. He pulled away, giving her a sad smile as he quickly turned on his heel, leaving the room as quickly as possible before he found himself running down the hall, falling into a chair in the lobby as the guilt and anxiety filled him.

He'd left her... he'd left the room. He'd left his dying wife because he couldn't stand to watch... it was selfish. She couldn't escape the cold, harsh grasp of death pulling her in... it was selfish of him. He was cruel and selfish... Bubbles had taken her birth control... they'd used condoms... she didn't mean to get pregnant. And he'd spent the past nine months angry at her... he was the one in the wrong.

The anxiety was gripping at him, pulling him into deep despair as he buried his face in his hands, crying harshly. He didn't care if anyone judged him... yeah. He was crying in the middle of the baby part of the hospital, breaking down. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't catch his breath and he felt like he was physically being pulled apart from the inside out. He thought of his babies at home... wondering how he would explain to them that their mommy was never coming home... that they'd never receive another one of her warm hugs... never have her there to wipe their tears away and to sing them soft songs when they were upset... how would he explain that it was the reason he felt he may never smile again?

He felt sick. He felt like his skin was crawling. He felt like he might puke on the floor... he felt like he might just die. It was a selfish thought... because he wasn't dying, but he truly wished he was the one dying... he wished he was the one dying and it was selfish because Bubbles didn't get a choice and the idea of leaving Bubbles alone... it crushed him. He wanted to live with her forever. He felt like a kid... he felt younger than he had the first time she gave birth six years ago... he felt younger than he had when the professor had scolded him and slapped him so hard there had been a mark even on his chemical-X infused skin. 

He wished the professor was there to slap him again. 

Apparently, he had wished hard enough, because he heard quickened footsteps walking up to him and when he looked up, he saw a very angry Professor Utonium walking towards him, making a gesture at him to stand up. Boomer took a deep breath, rubbing the tears away and standing up so he could pretend like he was holding it together, even though he knew the Professor could already tell... he was probably going to get punched. 

How _dare_ he be crying when his little girl was dying...? All because of Boomer...? It was true... it was all Boomer's fault. Always. Everyone had always said it... his own father had said it... it was true... wasn't it? Bubbles had clearly been wrong. She'd been blinded by whatever it was she had liked about him... he was a failure. He had killed her... it was all his fault and he'd have to live with that. Wouldn't he?

However, the second he made it to Boomer, there was a pair of arms quickly wrapped around him, pulling him in tight, one of his hands resting on the back of his head, holding him impossibly tight. Boomer felt himself drown into his hold, a pathetic sob falling from his lips, head tucked into the professor's shoulder as he cried pathetically, hands clutching at the back of his shirt. 

"I-I'm sorry, s-sir, this is a-all my f-" 

"Be quiet, Boomer..." He said seriously, voice even and full of emotion all at once. "Just... just be quiet. This is not your fault."

Boomer sobbed weakly, feeling like a kid being comforted by their father. He felt broken... he was truly breaking. He couldn't breathe. He didn't want to breathe in a world without Bubbles. 

"Don't call me sir... call me dad." He murmured, patting his head softly. 

Then the flood gates truly broke, Boomer slumping against him, every emotion filling his heart and he felt like he was the one dying. He hadn't had a father in years... he had felt alone since the day Mojo told him that it was his fault... that he'd ruined Butch and Brick... that his embarrassment of a son dating a Powerpuff Girl wasn't so bad, but Butch? And Brick being interested in one? It had all been his fault... he'd lost the only parents he'd ever known and it had broken him like a harsh wave slamming against a toddler just trying to pick up shells in the tide. 

And now... after so many years, there was a silent extension of an olive branch. Boomer was breaking, but that slight comfort was what finally made him feel like he was suffocating. The professor held him, letting him cry as hard as he needed to until finally, with a shuddering breath, Boomer pulled back, rubbing his face weakly. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"Don't apologize to me for hurting... I understand." He murmured, giving him a sad, slightly bitter smile. Boomer was once again reminded that yes, he was losing his wife... but this man was losing a child... Boomer didn't know what he would do. 

Then it hit him. If something happened to Bubbles, that little girl would be the last little thing that Bubbles put her weakened heart into loving... that was his baby girl... his daughter... a tiny little girl who would need her daddy... it hurt, but she would need him more than ever. He took a deep breath, wiping at his face before he turned on his heel, walking for the room and hearing the professor follow him. She looked a bit down, but the second she saw his face, her smile widened and she held out a hand and he let out a breathless laugh, moving to sit by her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. 

It was like that for a while more until Bubbles finally was able to push, becoming paler and paler by the second, sweat pouring from her brow, her left hand clinging to Boomer's and her right holding onto her father's lab coat, as she knew it was a bad idea to hold his hand like this. It felt like forever before they heard it, the soft, broken cry of a baby being born into the world and Bubbles let out a shaky laugh. Boomer leaned forward, kissing her deeply as the tears poured from his eyes. 

She gave him a soft, weak smile, looking into his eyes as she felt his hand brush her sweaty hair off of her forehead. It was a few minutes more before their baby was rested gently on Bubbles chest, a nurse telling them that it looked like Bubbles was already doing better than they expected, hope soaring through Boomer, eyes focusing on the tiny infant on his wife's chest, Bubbles sobbing softly in relief at the fact that she had safely given birth to her baby and it looked like her life was spared. Boomer took the baby after a while, smiling softly and cooing at the little baby in his lap. 

"Miss Bailey... you're so gorgeous... yes, yes, you are..." He cooed, playing with her tiny hands and laughing at her soft coos, attention going back to his wife, who was relaxing in bed. "Bubbles... she seriously looks just like you... like _exactly_ like you..."

She gave a sleepy smile, humming as her eyes fell closed. "Mm... good... the rest take after you..."

He laughed softly. "That's not true... Bambi looks like you too!"

"Mmhmm... sure..." Her voice was soft and frail, like it always was after giving birth, for a fair reason. Her eyes were closed, skin pale and still a bit sweaty looking, Boomer deciding it was probably best to ramble on next... she'd said once it helped her relax after giving birth to their children. 

"I think she does... Hell, I think all of our kids take after you! They have those cute little noses and those pouty lips... they mostly got... my shaggy hair." He snorted, eyes falling back to Bailey, playing with her tiny fingers. "She's so pretty, Bubbles... you did such a good job. Seriously. I'm... I'm like speechless over here... we make some damn good babies and not to mention, it looks like you'll be just fi-"

And then it happened. Boomer's worst nightmare came to fruition. A cold, lifeless tone pouring through the room. His eyes widened in horror, looking up at her and seeing that her head had slipped to the side, lips parted and looking even paler than before. He quickly put Bailey in the bassinet, running to the door, shouting for help, eyes full of tears. He ran back to his wife, cupping her cheeks and pleading for her to open her eyes... for it all to be a cruel, horrid joke... but the only response he received was that cold, lifeless beeping. 

* * *

Months had come and gone and before Boomer knew it, his little Bailey was six months old and seeming more and more like her mother every day. It was sweet... seeing those baby blues looking up at him with so much wonder, soft giggles constantly filling the otherwise silent, somber house. 

He missed his wife. He missed her smile... her laugh... what it felt like to have those bright blues staring at him with the most beautiful twinkling... he still couldn't believe it had been six months since one of the hardest days of his life. He tried not to think about it too much, because all of that pain and anxiety would fall right back into his heart... he knew there was no point. Every day was hard... he found himself constantly having to ask the professor help him make dinner for the kids... he still couldn't get the hang of cooking, no matter how much effort he put into it.

Which is the exact reason he was currently standing at the kitchen counter, sighing softly as he cute the crusts off of his tenth PB&J that week... it was only Tuesday. He then moved the sandwich, cutting it into two triangles and sitting on the soft blue, plastic plate that Bambi had claimed as her own ages ago. Then came Brent and Briar's sandwiches on their own plates before he found himself pouring out some cereal on the plastic covering of the high chair Bonnie was sitting at, smiling softly when he heard her giggle. Then, before he could turn around to go and get Bailey out of her play pen, he felt a soft weight against his shoulder, eyes wide in surprise.

He turned around, mouth falling open when he saw Bubbles standing there, tiny as ever and wrapped up in the robe she'd worn before their wedding, as it was her favourite one. Her hair was down, pouring over her shoulders in soft waves, Boomer's heart pounding in his chest. It was the first time she'd gotten up in sixth months... he felt like he was witnessing a miracle. 

After Bubbles had flatlined, they'd pulled back the blankets to find an exceptional amount of blood between her legs and she was quickly resuscitated with paddles before she was dragged into emergency surgery... they'd had to remove everything... her uterus... her ovaries... her tubes... when she'd woken up, she'd felt broken. She no longer felt a sense of warmth in her abdomen from the knowledge that she was a mother... she felt broken... had said she didn't feel like a woman... he tried not to remember the part where she said she'd rather have died... he knew she hadn't meant it, but he knew it was hard on her. She'd always wanted to be a mother and while she was one to five children, it had been a bit traumatizing for her that she physically couldn't have any more children, mixed with the traumas of legitimately dying for several minutes... she hadn't been able to drag herself out of bed... she couldn't look at her children, as she felt like she was no longer their mother.

For a while, Boomer had been angry, but after some time, he understood that she couldn't help it. She had a severe case of post-partum depression... he knew that with time, she'd be up and running again, laughing and playing with their babies like nothing had ever happened... he just hadn't known when. However, here she was, standing before him. He hadn't even touched her since that day, saying he should be repulsed... he had respected her wishes. But now... now he couldn't stop himself. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around, hearing a soft laugh fall from her lips and everything fell into place. His Bubbles... his wife was back.

"Baby... you're out of bed..."

"Yeah... um... daddy called me... he uh... yelled at me for a bit... well, maybe not yelled, but... heavily reprimanded me..." She hummed, biting her lip softly with a laugh. "He was very mad in your defense... good to know you two are besties..."

He blushed, biting his lip as he pulled her in, kissing her head. "Are... are you ok...?" 

"Yeah..." She murmured, nodding up at him. "I... Boomer, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have just... lost it over... over something I didn't even have..."

"It's ok... I understand. Seriously... it was scary, so... I understand." He smiled, reassuring her softly.

She nodded before looking around. "Where's um... where are the kids?"

"Oh... um, in the dining room..." He answered, biting his lip.

"Ok..." She nodded, walking towards the dining room, smiling when she saw her children giggling at the table. There was a soft gasp though, because seconds later, all of her kids capable of getting up had charged her, clinging to her legs, Bubbles eyes watering. 

"Mommy! Hi! I missed you!" Bambi called up to her, eyes sparkling in excitement. "I made you lots of pretty pictures-"

And then, there was a cry that filled the room, Bubbles swallowing as the kids let go and she moved forward on instinct, reaching down for Bailey and pulling her into her arms, resting her against her shoulder and laughing when Bailey buried her face in her neck. Boomer watched with eyes full of wonder... it was like it had always been, the only difference being a fifth baby... and Boomer, no matter how scary it was, he couldn't bring himself to wish anything were different.

He heard the laughter of his wife and children, heard the kids telling their mommy about what they'd been up to... and the way her laughter tinkled into his ears...? Well. He'd always thought the word mellifluous was breathtaking... but now, he knew that nothing was more breathtaking than the object that it described... and listening to that laugh, Boomer knew he'd found it... the true, living definition of mellifluous. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhhhhh.... I'm sorry??? 
> 
> I get really frustrated at the blues constantly being looked down upon because they're such a 'cutesy' relationship... like. Honey... that's because the content about them isn't given a chance. So... I urge you to p l e a s e, read and support Blues more often. They can be just as deep as anyone else <3
> 
> Please stay tuned.... because next we'll have Miss Robin Snyder <3


End file.
